


Shell

by beatmewithyourguitar



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 斜綫有意義, 有原創人物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatmewithyourguitar/pseuds/beatmewithyourguitar
Summary: 2098年失去記憶的坂田銀時在被迫做皮肉生意時遇見了坂田金時。賽博朋克背景。
Relationships: Sakata Kintoki/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

（1）  
“我可以点他吗？”  
坂田金时看到那个男人的第一眼就认出了他。  
和自己一模一样的脸庞笼罩在红色的灯光里，微张开的嘴里能看到舌头无聊又灵活地舔着粉色的棒棒糖。金时知道他只是下意识在玩口中的食物，可是沾满津液的嘴唇在夜色里被牙齿咬过，靠在“春潮”门口的男人透出一股漫不经心的性感。  
2098年，坂田金时很喜欢当下。从源外手中诞生的他在这个科技泛滥的时代如鱼得水。人们倾向于将自己机械化，因而工作的最终目的便是将自己的身体变成机器。  
换上能透过不同材质的红外双眼，再配上永远不会衰老的硅胶人皮，合金骨骼，瓷质牙齿，这是完美的人。  
反正社交媒体上的大家都这么做，医院也愿意从中牟利，没什么不好。  
没人知道完美的坂田金时连脑子都是一堆线，虽然是排列整齐的那种。他从内到外都是真真正正的人造人。然而没人关心，凭着他的数据库和性格也很容易找到活儿干，不会累不用休息对雇主来说再好不过，但出于某种心理，他还是伪装成了人类。  
机械化的后果是性。人们着迷于和人造人做爱。他们乖巧，多变，设计师将自己的欲望投射在他们身上，编写好程序就流入伊甸园——一个和歌舞伎町差不多的地方。顾客给了钱便能和他们做爱，单调的呻吟和反应，他们不仅为此而来。他们要绝对权力，没有的便渴求。  
然而还有极少一部分的人，他们更钟情于半人半机器人的性爱，征服机器人不过是征服一堆数据，保有人类意识的人造人在他们身下被破坏被浪费，权力是最好的催情剂。伊甸园只有一家店提供这类人——或者说机器人，而坂田金时站在这家店的门口，刚刚点了他们的抢手货。  
“眼光不错，”站在门口监控机器人的店主草草向金发男人点了点头，转头教育只着比基尼的女机器人不要轻易跟着顾客去暗巷，否则有被破坏身体的风险。“那是我们店里刚到的，受了点伤，一半被改成了机器才活下来。交百分之七十的钱，柯特会带你去房间。”  
金时掏出对自己基本没有意义的纸递给柜台后面目乖巧的青年，看着他出门用没有起伏的电子音叫人。  
一起来的同事揶揄地朝他挤挤眼，“没想到你好这口。”  
他熟练地摆出介于欲望与羞赧的表情，亲热侧身拱拱对方的肩，示意他不要说出去。  
伪装对他来说一点也不难，看着人类被他蒙骗、掌控，他生出掐住脆弱脖颈的快感。  
这也许是坂田银时的反面，生命，哈。  
“663，有人点你。”  
663？可笑。他的名字叫坂田银时。  
金时生出几分恼怒，却马上意识到这情绪不该属于他——明明自己这么讨厌让他成为赝品的银时。  
他看到白发男人随手将缺了一块的棒棒糖扔在脚边，双手插进口袋不紧不慢地朝他们走来。  
银时没有看他，只是问柯特是哪间房。  
金时感到些许恼怒，以前银时不在乎他夺走自己的一切，现在一无所有的他依然不在乎自己。然而他很快敏锐地发现，银时不看他与在乎毫无关系，他似乎不认识自己。  
他跟着银时上楼，拉开纸门。  
房间勉强算得上整洁，门边的垃圾桶里死鱼一样扔着用过的安全套，精液附在橡胶层上像污垢。  
金时暗自猜测他哪一半身体被改造，对改造的原因却不甚关心。他看着银时留下摆放凌乱的鞋子，利落地将上衣T恤脱掉扔在一边。  
“来做吧。”  
金时看着他光滑平坦的身体，一时难以分辨哪块血肉是人造哪块是几百年前曾被他饱以老拳的皮肤。  
“哪一部分？”  
“什么？”  
“哪一部分是人造的？”  
银时用怪异的眼神看了他一会儿，才慢吞吞地回答，像在背诵什么不退不换的条款。金时十分肯定他为此遭受过其他嫖客的暴力——用钱换性的人。  
“……人造皮肤也能感受到刺激，内附最大密度传感器，只要动作都有反应。”  
金时看着银时干脆地脱下粗糙的牛仔裤甩在一旁，只剩下宽松的草莓内裤堪堪挂在腰际。  
腹诽这人的品味即使失忆也还是一样的糟糕，但金时能够感觉到控制性欲的传感线路正一点一点熄灭。  
他拉住银时的手腕，阻止他再继续脱下去，露出不知是人造还是其他的玩意儿。  
“别脱了，我不想做。”  
“就算这样，柯特也不会把钱还给你的。”  
金时无端生出怒意，他讨厌银时将自己当成物件还是其他什么来和他讨价还价，他讨厌自轻，更讨厌完全站在他人立场的银时，何况是嫖客。  
没错，他是嫖客。  
金时泄气般笑出了声，他松开银时的手，自顾自走向房间的另一边，靠着墙坐了下来，松了松根本不需要呼吸的脖子上的领带。  
不知何时，他变得越来越像个人类了，或许比名字被简化成663的坂田银时还像。  
“我知道了，把衣服穿上。”  
银时老老实实套上T恤和裤子，一屁股坐在了门边。  
房间陷入了奇妙的沉默，银时的呼吸极轻，而金时没有呼吸，窗外女人男人拉客的声音升腾上来，混杂着红色与绿色的霓虹灯被投进室内。  
银时半边脸被笼罩在浅色的綠色灯光中，像无数次金时看到的那样，血沾满他的脸。  
“你有名字吗？”  
银时勾起嘴角笑，“没听到柯特叫我？663。”  
“我不聋，”金时从裤子口袋里掏出一支烟，“你介意吗？”  
不等银时回答，他就点燃了烟。  
银时起身推开一半窗户，又没骨头似的坐下。  
金时没有听到回答，他以为自己今天不会得到答案了。就在他快要吸完手上这一支本森准备起身离开时，银时张开了嘴，是他熟悉的带着点沙哑的声音。  
“我不知道。”他说。“我不记得了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有原創人物，純子。  
> 會有有關於她的番外。

（2）  
“我不知道。”他说。“我不记得了。”  
金时差点就要以为他恢复了记忆，声音里的失落与当年别无二致。金时惊讶自己竟还记得他的声音，回过神来才想起自己脑中的数据从未有过缺失，至少关于银时的没有。  
他奇异地感到一股恍惚，像被困在了真空中，耳边悄无声息。寂静而后变成了对这朦胧渺茫世界的一丝期待，那是真的能够在这个世界有所成的渺远错觉。  
金时很快从这感觉中脱离，他猜想大约是某些零件出了问题，才导致了自己出现了人类才有的幻觉。  
银时维持着不成形的坐姿一动不动，金时想起不知现下在何处的小玉，没有指令绝不会有多余的动作。  
金时重新坐回他的对面，摸了摸口袋，用食指敲出一根烟递给银时，自己则倒出另一根。  
后者没有拒绝，他接过烟探身过去。  
突兀亮起的火焰在昏暗的房间中一闪又骤然消失，银时深深吸了一口，机油顺着咽喉滚下，他又恢复了话语的能力。  
“我一醒来就在这里，他们说我叫663。”  
金时沉默地吸进焦油和尼古丁，体内的系统循环再一点不剩地将它们排出体外，但他感到一阵放松，他将此归因于人类掌握气氛的能力。  
“大概修好我用了他们很多钱，所以他们让我站街来赚钱。”  
银时说起这些毫无波澜，金时相信就算是刚刚那个在楼下被硫酸烫坏了声带的女机器人说起话来都比他有起伏，它们挣扎着模仿人类的努力没有一点传染给了银时。  
天使再次路过此地，金时直觉银时今天的份额已经说完，再要开口恐怕需要契机。  
契机。  
“我们去吃东西吧。”  
金时用右手支撑着自己从地上站起来，轻轻拍了拍手心不存在的灰尘，用轻快的语气对银时说道。  
其实机器人不用进食，他们也从来不会感到饥饿，工作时间和同事一起咽下的泡面和便当都被咀嚼成了食物残渣原样排出，从身体里清理它们竟也成了一种习惯。  
“不吃东西我也可以活着。”银时摇摇头，没有其他动作。  
金时上前几步，拉住他的手腕强迫他靠着墙踉跄站起来，他们一样高，金时蓝色的水晶眼珠注视着银时赤色的眼眸。  
“你的眼睛，还不错。”金时含蓄地表示了对他眼睛的肯定，又觉得太过含蓄，添了一句“挺好看的。”  
似乎是被金时小孩子般的表达能力逗笑了，银时叹出一口气，微微勾起了嘴角。“谢谢，它们是原装的。”  
金时示意银时先走，他们步伐稳健地匀速通过窄小的楼梯，每一步都均匀正确。跟在银时身后的金时却感觉传感器似乎出了什么问题。每踩一步，他都感觉像踩在柔软的草叶上，鞋底和嫩叶的摩擦让他有轻微的失重感，因此他不得不屏住呼吸来缓解这并不严重的心悸。他回想起第一次从源外的工作台上迈出第一步的瞬间，鞋底初次接触到这片土地的奇异冲动。  
“结束了？”店主满脸堆笑地招呼金时，却在看到他整齐的衣服和前方的银时的时候变了脸色。“怎么，他用起来不爽？”  
“没有没有，”金时换上油滑的笑容，加快脚步将右手搭上了银时的肩膀，“他很不错，我要带他出去，可以吗？”  
“哦，”戴着墨镜的中年男人缓了脸色，露出商人的狡猾，“可以啊，得加钱，毕竟他可是……”  
“我明白我明白。”金时一边露出促狭的笑，浅浅一层浮在面上，一边从裤子口袋里掏出钱包，抽出几张大面额的纸币塞到他粗糙的手中。“抢手货嘛，我懂的。”  
男人并不数，只是悉数将他们揣进腰侧的裂口皮包中，“行，那他整晚都是你的了。”  
金时朝他点点头，搂着在此过程中一言不发的银时走出“春潮”。  
他们沿着满是做骨肉生意的人的街道不快也不慢地走着，大约过了四五百米，在一个肮脏的拐角，银时被叫住了。  
“小银！”  
金时快速回头，看着身后妆浓得看不出本来面目的女人。  
“纯子。”银时朝她微微颔首，算了打招呼。手搭在他身上的金时似乎感到银时一直紧绷的肌肉放松了些许。  
“你和客人出去呀！”听声音是人类。  
金时之所以能这么肯定大半是因为多数男性糟糕的品味，男性客人基本上都喜欢年纪小的，少部分癖好特殊的喜欢下垂的胸部，皱纹的男人也会想要年轻娇嫩的声音，因为那样做的时候叫起来更能激发他们的欲望。  
眼前的女人显然不在此列，她的声音低沉又沙哑，若不见人大约会被错认为男性。尖尖的眼角嵌在不深的眼窝边，小巧的鼻子有点塌，皱起来朝他们做了个鬼脸，调皮透过劣质化妆品散发出来，亮蓝色的长发一直到了腰，已经微微有些反色，发根长出了不短的黑色头发，  
“嗯，你吃饭没有？”银时的话难得变得多起来。  
契机。  
看起来十几岁的小姑娘将眼睛翻上去微微想了想，随即快速回道：“昨天剩下的红豆盖饭！”  
银时看起来有点犹豫，似乎碍于身边的金时不好将话说得太过直白，“嗯……够吃吗？”  
被唤作纯子的少女偏头看了金时一眼，后者看见她眼角边未被粉底盖住的痣，给整张脸增添了一层薄雾。他朝她和善地微笑。  
“当然了，你快去和客人玩吧！”纯子轻佻地抬起腿用露出的脚尖隔着银时的牛仔裤碰了碰他的小腿，“机会难得，可以不用呆在这个空气浑浊的街上，你说对吧，帅哥？”她朝金时挑眉。  
被冠上“帅哥”称号的金时一时失笑，被古灵精怪的少女逗得没了脾气，他放下勾着银时肩膀的手，朝少女招了招手。  
“我带你们去吃饭吧。”  
“算了，我还要接客，”少女耸耸肩拒绝了他，“不然明天可就没饭吃了。”  
“我给你整晚上班的钱，”虽然猜测少女的生意并不怎样，金时还是抽出纸币，两只手递给纯子，“就当陪我们吃饭吧，人多也热闹嘛。”  
少女看了银时一眼，见他微微点了点头才笑嘻嘻地收下是她平时收入好几倍的钱，“那我就牺牲一晚上，陪你们吧！”

**Author's Note:**

> 是我很早就構思的一個想法，失去記憶的銀時和擁有全部記憶的金時，到底誰才更像機器人？記憶的重要性，個人認知，以及軀殼與靈魂。


End file.
